Breath of Fire: The lost Chronicles
by Dark Neo
Summary: Life was peaceful on a remote island, until a mysteriously lady lays her baby in a nearby village and disappears. What destiny does this boy have and what happened to his real mother? R and R


Disclaimer: News flash, I don't own Breath of Fire. All rights belong to Capcom.  
  
Neo: Ok, well this is my first writing ever. I'd like to thank my friend named.  
  
Mysterious being: Shhh!  
  
Neo: What? I was just about to tell your name.  
  
Mysterious being: I know that's why you should be quiet.  
  
Neo: Whatever, anyway I'd like to thank HIM for helping me write most of this. Enjoy!  
  
Ten years ago a storm hit an island. Thunder struck as the tremendous storm was taking place on a small and remote island. Mysteriously a young boy was found wrapped in rags as a simple woodsman stumbled upon him. He took care of him as he gazed upon the rags that had covered him. Looking down at the helpless baby, on the rags was written three letters. Seeing that, he had named the child, Ryu.  
  
You could say however that he was a one of a kind, a unique. Unknowing to him, the boy possessed extreme power buried deep inside of him. A great power rested within him, but they lied dormant for the time being. But, one day when the boy had reached his tenth birthday, he and his best and only friend Dan wandered foolishly into the dangerous and dark forest. Ever since they've been little they seemed attracted to one another. Dan had something in common with him. A local villager too adopted him. They grew up together as they learn the ways of the secluded island. Rules had to be followed, one of which was everyone does their fair share of work whether they be man, women, or child. They had also been repeatedly told to stay out of the forest, but their curiosity got the best of them and they went head long into the unknown.   
  
"I don't know Dan, maybe we should head back now. I mean didn't they villagers say that there's a thief living in the woods?" Ryu warned  
  
"Aw, Ryu come on don't be such a cry baby. I mean it's only the woods. And I think our parents just made that up so they would scare us. I don't think there even is a thief on this whole island." Dan explained  
  
Of coarse Ryu would not back down on his best friend. Being there for moral support he continued to a comply him. It seemed to secretly ease Dan that Ryu hadn't back down. He really wouldn't want to go into the forest alone. However, he did not allow himself to show any sign that he was frightened. He continued to tread upon the forest grounds, showing no sign of fear.  
  
A twig snapped as Dan suddenly jerked his head. "What was that?"  
  
Ryu crept closer to his friend, "Come on Dan, let's just go back."  
  
"No way, you can go back on you're own." Secretly however he wanted Ryu to stay. But he knew he wouldn't back down, not from a dare and not from his best friend. As predicted Ryu staid with Dan. Deeper they treaded into the dark forest as they heard another twig snap.  
  
"What? Who's there!?!" Dan shouted as he showed no fear.  
  
Ryu was about to open his mouth again, when Dan raised his hand to stop him. "Save it Ryu, we're not going back. We've gone too far just to go back now." Dan himself was an almost a year older then Ryu. He felt he was responsible for his safety.   
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a shadowy figure pass between trees. It was vague, but Dan knew he had seen something. He couldn't have imagined things as the figure moved once again. Dan now was more determined to try and locate what the being was. He rushed forward towards the direction he had seen the shadow. Ryu quickly rushed behind him as he tried his best to catch up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryu shouted to his friend.  
  
"Shhh!!! Keep your voice down Ryu. I thought I saw something, quickly before it gets away."  
  
"What are you talking about? What thing?" Ryu asked now in a softer voice.  
  
They recklessly rushed forward completely forgetting all the dangers of the forest. They had neglected to take to considerations the many monsters that inhabited the forest. It was actually one of the reasons why forest was so dangerous and only the experienced, older and stronger hunters left the safety of the village.   
  
But they ran blindly ran through the forest settings as branches hit upon their small and frail bodies.  
  
Suddenly, Dan stopped while Ryu ran into him. He stood there looking straight a head as Ryu question, "Huh? Why'd you stop?"  
  
Dan however was speechless. He just stood there staring. Unable to make out what Dan was trying to say, he looked towards where he was staring. After he had done so, he had figured out why he was frozen in fear and terror. Another figured jumped out from behind a tree. It was a horrid beast with a large mouth went across its face. Long stringy red hair covering it's fearsome face as it growled at them.  
  
"It's...it's...it's a goblin." Dan replied. He had only heard tales of them from the hunters. They had described it so detailed that it was no question in his mind that it wasn't a goblin.  
  
The goblin steps forward ready to pounce. Slowly Dan steps away as Ryu took his lead. They were completely unarmed and helpless to try and take on a goblin. Dan tried to be brave as he grit his teeth. He couldn't help, but tremble at the sight. This was something that he couldn't fake his way out of, he was truly scared. The goblin stared him down as they continued to back away slowly. Ryu felt Dan tremble as he saw his friend shocked by this site.  
  
"Dan...are you scared?" Ryu asked  
  
Dan was too scared to answer back. Ryu who had sort of looked up to Dan had never seen him frighten. He had always given the appearance that he was never afraid. To see his friend tremble and shake was a sight behold.  
  
With determination and will he managed to say, "Ryu, slowly back away."  
  
The goblin charged for both of them. They turn and ran as fast as they could as the only thing that was racing through his mind was to get out of the forest as fast as their little legs could take them. They had to get out of there, but while Ryu was running a sudden urge was burning within him. It was like nothing he's ever felt before as some of the fear melted away from his gut. The feeling of protection and bravery filled his mind as he was no longer afraid of the goblin. However, they had covered a great distance from the beast already as Dan was dragging him the whole time.  
  
Dan placed his hands on his knees as he bent down to catch his breathe, "boy Ryu, that was close."  
  
"Dan...something happened to me." Ryu started as he was not tired at all.  
  
"What? What did you say Ryu? Dan asked as he was still breathing deeply  
  
Before Ryu could repeat what he had said two voices came out of the forest. They both called as their voices trailed off in the forest surroundings. "Dan!" one called. And the other called, "Ryu!"  
  
Dan got back up to face Ryu as he heard the calls, "Shoot, I think those are our parents. Listen Ryu, I think there was something else in those woods except for goblins. Let's meet back here at night, I'll have something we could use to defend ourselves. Just try and get out of the house as soon as your dad falls asleep."  
  
"But..." Ryu interrupted.  
  
"C'mon Ryu don't chicken out on me now." Dan complained.  
  
The voices got louder again, "Ryu, Dan!"  
  
"Shoot, they must be worried about us. Listen, be here Ryu. WE have to find out what that was. Later..." Dan replied as he started to run towards the voices. He called, "Yeah I'm coming!"  
  
Ryu just look towards the empty ground, he didn't exactly know what to do was he was all tied up in knots. He doesn't want to let down his one and only best friend, but he doesn't want to head back into the woods. Also he still had no idea what that sudden feeling of adrenalin and courage came from. It was like something he had forgotten and was now just remembered what exactly it is and who he was. He thought about it as we walked steadily towards the voice that was calling his name. He knew of coarse he was in trouble from his adoptive father, so he seemed to walk very slowly.  
  
Later that night  
  
Ryu was outside of his window as he had just climb out of. He had thought it over as his father was grounding him for two weeks. He felt it would be worst to chicken out and let Dan down and so he decided to meet up with him again. It was pretty late out and there wasn't much light to shed the path. However Ryu managed to find the place where they had agreed to meet on. He saw a figure within the darkness as he whispered, "Dan...Dan is that you?"  
  
The figure whispered back, "Yes, Ryu. Come on let's go."  
  
"We can barely see each other, how are we going to get through the forest?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I thought about that." Dan replied as Ryu heard him strike two stones together. A flicker of light shed again and again each time Dan struck to two. Finally, with one last strike he managed to light a lantern he had had. He picked it up revealing more of his surroundings. The light also reflected off something that was tied to Dan's belt. Ryu took a closer look at it to see it was actually a short sword, unsheathed.  
  
"What are you doing with that thing Dan?" Ryu questioned.  
  
"Oh you mean this. I managed to find it in my house. I sort of borrowed it from my parents. But hey, at least we can defend ourselves now if something worst happens."  
  
Ryu asked, "Do you even know how to use that thing?"  
  
Dan replied back, "Of coarse I do Ryu, I've seen my dad use it all the time when he's out hunting. So let's get going already,"  
  
He started to lead the way into the forest. Ryu had a rush of fear run through his entire body as he followed Dan. It was bad enough when it was daytime, but now they were in woods during the dark. Strange noises and swift movements were taking place all around them, but they would remain a mystery to Dan and Ryu.   
  
"Do you know where you are going Dan?" Ryu asked him as he crept closer to his friend.  
  
Dan replied back, "Of coarse I do Ryu." he points to a tree, "You see that's the same tree we passed by earlier today. So if we continue on the path forward we're bound to come across with something."  
  
"I don't know Dan, I mean we already saw a goblin. What if that shadowy figure was actually the thief in the woods."  
  
Dan shrugged Ryu's plea, "Listen I'm telling you there isn't any thief."  
  
They continued deeper into the forest as their lantern was getting duller and duller by every passing second. What Dan had forgotten to do earlier was to check the amount of oil he had in his lantern. He didn't know that in reality, the lamp had barely any oil left in it and they would be soon surrounded by darkness.  
  
Continuing to swerve his head from left to right seeing nothing, but the usual darken settings, Dan was beginning to worry that he had brought him and his best friend out in the monster infested woods just to go on a wild goose chase. However unlike Dan, the strange feeling of determination and courage coursed through his veins. There was still a little fear inside of him, but to say the least, he wasn't afraid of most the things in the forest. The craving for adventure had entered Ryu's mind as it had never done before. He wanted to face the darkness like never before.  
  
"Stay closer Ryu, we don't want to get separated you know." Dan forewarned  
  
"Oh don't worry Dan, I'm not scared anymore." Ryu replied  
  
"What? How can you not be scared?" Dan was quite surprised  
  
Ryu said back, "I don't know, I just don't feel afraid anymore."  
  
"Well you should be boys, cause you just found yourselves stumbling into a hornets nest." a voice called out in the darkness. The two boys looked around seeing nothing, for their lamp was nearly depleted. The way the voice spoke, it seemed that he could see them quite clearly.  
  
Dan shouted, "Where are you and who are you!?!"  
  
Suddenly a figure stepped out from the darken woods and revealed himself before the two boys. He wore filthy rags he would call clothing. Wearing dull and worn boots, a dirty green loose shirt that barely help together with mud splotches all over, torn and ripped brown pants. What really caught the two boys attention was that he had two daggers, one in either hand.  
  
"Who are you!" Ryu shouted towards him.  
  
"Watch your tongue boy, or I'll cut it off faster then you can say another word. Didn't your parents tell you to stay out of the woods. A thief is around here you know." he patted at the satchel that was tied to his waist. Hearing the sound of metal clanging together the two boys instantaneously knew whom they were talking to within the darkness.  
  
"You're the thief!" Dan shouted.  
  
The figure stepped forward getting closer to the boys, "You boys learn quick. But you can't be too bright if you wandered here all alone. Completely defenseless, but now that you found my little hideaway, I can't let you live."  
  
Both the Dan and Ryu were completely afraid for what the thief was about to do. He flicked around his two daggers as he was ready to throw them right at the boys. Dan knew what was about to happen as he drew out the short sword he had taken with him. He pointed straight at the thief as he gritted his teeth, ignoring the fear within him.  
  
"Oh so the little lost boys want to play, eh?" the thief juggled the two daggers in hand.  
  
Ryu felt his best friend tremble as the thief continued to play around with his knifes, making Dan very nervous as he was suspecting him to throw one of them right at him.  
  
Ryu couldn't take this anymore as he noticed a stick right at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, and quickly made a dash for the thief. It was a big surprise for everyone to see, especially the thief as Ryu tackled him down and hit him repeatedly with the stick he had found. However, Ryu was unable to hold his little attack for much longer as the thief easily over powered the ten-year-old boy. He tossed him to the side as he was quite angry.  
  
"That's it boy! You die now!" he shouted as he raised one of his daggers in the air. Ryu himself now was in fear. Fear for his own life now as he had attempted to stop the thief, but had failed. He didn't know what to do except, let his fate be doled out as he shut his eyes.  
  
The thief threw his dagger and spun right at him. However unknowing to Ryu, Dan was charging for him ever since his friend was knocked down. He leaped forward as he shielded Ryu from the piercing dagger as it hit him right at the back. He had covered Ryu so that he would not be the victim. Traces of blood could now be seen where the dagger had been pierced. The thief heard shouting being heard off in the distance. "Damn!" he shouted as he took off into the woods.  
  
It left Ryu and Dan alone within the darkness. The candle oil was almost up as Ryu's tears reflected the flame of the lantern. He saw that blood was now clearly visible as it stained his clothing.  
  
"Dan.are you ok?" said Ryu  
  
Dan replies "Don't worry about me Ryu!" he coughs as he was losing strength, "The thief is still out in the woods. Hurry and get out of here before he gets to you too."  
  
"I'm not running! He'll pay for what he has done to you." Ryu said with anger in his heart.  
  
Ryu runs in to the forest as he grabbed the short sword from Dan. Ryu in rage runs into the forest looking for the murderer. It was nearly pitched black out, but because of an odd sense, he knew where the thief had run off. After running for a while through the darken forest he sees the killer standing at the edge of a cliff.  
  
"You will pay!" Ryu shouts as he grasped the blade in hand charged for him. The thief holding his two daggers blocked off his attack as the deflected Ryu's blow. Ryu starts the battle with fierce swings of his sword in blind rage, but unfortunately the thief was quite quick as he managed to always stay one step ahead. Ryu had never practiced with a sword before, he was actually surprised how he managed to handle it so swiftly and harsh.  
  
The thief himself was impressed for this little boy to have handled a sword so well. Even though he was impressed, he knew the little kid meant business. The thief counters his attacks by swinging at Ryu's feet causing him to fall on his back .   
  
"You fought well boy, better then I expected. But you're still no match for the likes of me. Say you're prayers kid, cause they're gonna be your last." the thief shouted.  
  
Ryu was on the ground hurt as he had dropped his sword, but suddenly he had a bloodlust spirit invoke within him. The hidden power he had experienced during this whole trip into forest had finally awoken. The spirit of the dragon surged its energy through every aspect of Ryu's tiny body as he began to metamorphose. The thief himself backed off as he saw the little boy change before his eyes. Ryu's eyes were glowing deep red as the anger and power were being released. His skin started to turn green and scaly as well as his blue hair retracted back shortening it to a small Mohawk. His face itself was changing as he grew a muzzle with small fangs protruding out of his mouth. His eyes became narrow as he grew small red horns above each eye. He arched his back as his figure was forcing him to as small wings ripped away at his clothing. Red talons were forming on his hands and feet as well as long green tail. Ryu let out screech as he was no longer himself.  
  
"What the hell is this!?!" the thief shouted.  
  
Ryu pounced upon the thief knocking him down as Ryu slashed at him at his face. He was in rage as he continued to attack him creating incisions across his face. Blood was now at the tips of Ryu's talons as they torn through him.  
  
The thief used his arms the push him back as Ryu landed back backwards on his feet. He was about to pounce again when the thief threw one of his daggers right at Ryu. The dagger pierced through Ryu's tough skin. With that much force at hand, when Ryu was hit he was hurled backwards. Ryu swung back as he was closing in on the edge of the cliff they were standing on. Finally it happened as Ryu fell over the cliff and started to plummet to the raging sea.  
  
The thief tried to get back up, but he heard the voices calling from the woods. "It must be those villagers" but he was too weak to start running again. He collapsed on the floor as blood continued to drip from his face. The villagers were actually the woodsman and Dan's parents. They had found out they're children was missing and had heard noises in that direction.  
  
When they arrived they saw the thief lying there with scars across his face. He seemed to be unconscious as the woodsman said, "What have to done with my boy, Ryu!"  
  
The thief did not respond. The woodman marched over to him as he lifted him up and pressed him against a tree, "Answer me!" he shouted. Dan's parents walked over with the torch they had to reveal the wounds that were on his face.  
  
"By god! What beast could have done this!?!" the woodsman asked. 


End file.
